Little Duckling
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Eren has become quite the little tag along to Corporal Levi.


**Little Duckling**

Most figured that once Eren had been assigned to the Scouting Legion for hiding purposes, as well protection, things would become much more hectic than desired. Luckily, just the opposite had occurred. Conversations seemed livelier, small tasks and tedious chores got done quicker, and truth be told, having a new recruit around, one that was so eager to learn and develop his skills, was really exciting. However, one person thought a bit differently. That person was Lance Corporal Levi.

"Corporal!" Eren shouted, quickly running after the man. "Corporal! I swept the upstairs bedrooms. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Removing his face mask, Levi looked to his underling and gave him a once over. "You're filthy," he stated, noting all of the patchy brown spots that littered Eren's uniform. He quickly brought his face mask back up to cover his nose. "And you reek of mold and sweat."

Curious, Eren gave his underarm a whiff. He immediately flushed a shade of red that was deeper than that of the Garrison rose emblem. "I-I..." Eren stammered. "Permission to take a bath, s-sir?"

"Permission granted. Follow me."

Leading Eren down the lengthy hall of the former Scouting Legion headquarters, Corporal Levi peeked over his shoulder to make sure his subordinate was still following him. "Eren," he spoke randomly, later taking pride in the way it had made the young soldier jump.

"Yes?" Eren asked.

"Yes, what?" Corporal Levi glowered.

"Ah! Yes, sir?" Eren corrected himself.

"Better," the Corporal nodded, "but it was nothing. I just felt like scaring you."

Arriving at the bathing room, Corporal Levi allowed Eren to enter first. Once inside, he rid himself of his cleaning attire, a sight that had nearly given his underling at heart attack.

"E-excuse me!" Eren said anxiously. "Corporal Levi, sir, um! Are you planning on bathing as well?"

Showing the boy a look that made him feel stupid for asking, Corporal Levi responded, "What other reason would I have for stripping my uniform, brat?"

"That's true. Sorry for asking such a pointless question..."

"It's fine," the Corporal sighed, turning the water pipe on. Lighting the flame that would heat the both of their baths, he added, "Make sure you soak yourself until you wrinkle."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

"Corporal! Corporal!"

"What is it, Eren?" Corporal Levi questioned, a tad irritated.

Scratching his cheek, Eren laughed nervously and said, "I was wondering if it would be okay for me to sleep upstairs tonight."

"Absolutely not."

"But, sir!" Eren protested. "The basement is so cold..."

"No."

"I was able to see my breath..."

"_No_."

Lifting his hand for Corporal Levi to see, Eren showed the man his twitching fingers. "See this, sir? My fingers are still trembling..."

Corporal Levi was silent. His expression was one of deep contemplation. When he opened his mouth, Eren was more than eager to hear what he had to say. "Very well, then."

The young soldier smiled brightly. "Does this mean I can sleep upstairs with the rest of you guys?"

"No," the Corporal denied. "It means we'll provide you with more blankets."

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

"Say, Auruo?" Petra questioned, handing her fellow squad mate the cup of tea he had requested.

"Ha? What is it?" Auruo asked, grabbing the cup from her hands.

"Stop acting like that," she scolded and hit him lightly over the shoulder. "It's completely unbecoming of you."

Almost snorting his tea, Auruo cussed and asked, "Geez! What? What did you want?"

"It's not so much of a want," Petra corrected, "it's more so of an observation." Taking a seat next to him, she drew Auruo's attention over towards Corporal Levi, who had just so happened to be rounding the corner through the courtyard. "Just watch."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be-" Auruo sighed, but caught mid-sentence, he watched as the new recruit, Eren Yeager, came barreling through the courtyard, only to trail behind Corporal Levi like a...like a...

"Doesn't he resemble a little duckling?" Petra giggled, positioning her elbows onto her knees and cupping her cheeks within her hands. "Eren sure has taken a liking to the Corporal."

"Doesn't seem like the feeling is mutual," Auruo snickered, taking pleasure in watching his squad leader romp Eren over the head for being too noisy.

"I don't know about that, Auruo," Petra smiled. "I think Corporal Levi just might have a teeny tiny soft spot for him."

"_Really_? What makes you say that?"

* * *

"Eren-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Eren hastily apologized, cowering at the thought of being hit by the Corporal once again. Upon realization that nothing of the sort was happening, the young soldier peeked open one of his eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?" Corporal Levi questioned inquisitively. "And why have you raised your defense against me?"

"I, uh..." Eren stated uncertainly. He was piecing his words together while speaking them. "I...hit. I thought you were going to hit me again."

"Why? I've already punished you for being annoying."

"I know," Eren affirmed, laughing uncomfortably. "I just never know with you."

With an arched brow, Corporal Levi stared at his subordinate. _'You never know with me?'_ he pondered and reached forward. _'Should I make you continue to wonder?'_

Eren felt a lump form in the base of his throat. _'The Corporal's hand...' _he thought, _'he's going to touch me!'_ Quickly closing his eyes once again, Eren anxiously waited for Corporal Levi's fingers to brush away his stray locks of fringe. It didn't happen.

Withdrawing his hand with a snap, the Corporal turned on his heel and began to walk away. This coaxed Eren to quickly follow after him.

"Wait! Corporal, wait for me!"

_'Yes. I'll make him continue to wonder.'_

Off in the distance, Petra sighed and wiggled about girlishly. "See what I mean now, Auruo?" she smiled. "Eren is _exactly_ like a little duckling."

"Yeah, but shouldn't the Corporal be the duckling?" Auruo asked, smiling slyly.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Looking back towards the duo, Petra giggled at the sight she was faced with. Eren towering over the Corporal, the Corporal looking up to Eren...it was like reverse psychology.

"Just don't let Corporal Levi hear you say that, Auruo."

* * *

_Hi there! Chappy here! :D_

_I hope you've enjoyed this whim-of-a-drabble that I came up with. Just spreading the lovely fluff around. (:_

_Thank you for taking the time to read!_

_- Chappy_


End file.
